warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sacred Lakes
Throughout Bretonnia there are hundreds of ponds and lakes where, local legends have it, the Lady of the Lake has appeared to the faithful. While the sheer number of these stories suggests that most of these legends are little more than wives' tales and peasant rumour, it has been reliably established that some of these Sacred Lakes have indeed been graced with her presence. These lakes are often the destination of pilgrims and Knights Errant who seek the Lady's Blessing, and strange, magical occurrences have been known to occur in areas proximate to these lakes. Overview Sacred Lakes hold vast and ancient mystical powers that can affect nearby battles. Thick fog can rise from their waters, blinding enemy forces whilst Bretonnia's defenders stand unaffected, or they may part their waters, allowing noble knights to pass through safely. The mystical waters of these lakes can even heal those who have been wounded in battle. Often, when a knight discovers a Sacred Lake, he may place his sword into the sacred waters to have it blessed. As they draw their sword out of the water, they will discover that it gleams with a holy light. The Lake The lake where Gilles and his Companions met the Lady of the Lake would be the most sacred site in the whole of Bretonnia, if only people knew where it was. The legend is clear that it is near the western end of the Forest of Châlons, and knights have scoured that area repeatedly over the last millennium and a half, without success. Most people believe the Lady hides the lake from those who are not worthy, and anyone allowed to find the lake would have a destiny on par with that of Gilles himself. The few people who think that the failure to find the lake proves that the legend is just that, either keep their thoughts to themselves or leave Bretonnia. Lake Tranquil Everything about Lake Tranquil and its environs conspire to create an impression of peace and beauty, from the way the oaks and willows lean out over the waters to the manner in which languid waves roll across the surface. Legend holds that the Lady herself rose from the waters of Lake Tranquil, appearing to the hero Galand of Aquitaine and allowing the valiant knight to sip from the Grail. The atmosphere around the lake is such that its visitors can easily imagine the lingering touch of the divine. The waters of Lake Tranquil are held to be sacred because of the Lady’s manifestation. Even the noblest traveller is forbidden to drink from the lake without first paying honour to the Lady and begging her indulgence. It is a capital offence to fish the waters of Lake Tranquil, and many a reckless peasant has ended his life upon a rope for daring such sacrilege. Sources * : White Dwarf 288, pg. 22-23 * : Warhammer Fatasy RPG 2nd ED -- Knights of the Grail, pg. 16 * : Warhammer Quest: Bretonnian Knight * : The Red Duke (Novel), by C.L Werner * : Warhammer Amries: Bretonnia (6th Edition) Category:Bretonnia Category:Cult of the Lady Category:Lakes Category:L Category:S